Mistaken Pilots
by Vash The Battousai
Summary: My friends and I are sucked into Gundam Wing.
1. The Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. All the other characters own themsleves.  
  
::action::  
  
(info)  
  
/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/  
  
-chapter one-  
  
-the entry-  
  
"Nick!! Hurry up at sit down. I want to start the Gundam Wing marathon." I say.  
  
"No don't start without me! I still have one more can of coke to grab." Nick says.  
  
"Ben, why did you have to have so much coke?"  
  
"Hey, I like coke and the caffeine keeps me awake."  
  
::Nick sits down and passes of food and drinks::  
  
"Why didn't any of you help me get the food?"  
  
"I set up the room." I say.  
  
"I brought the DVDs." Molly says.  
  
"We both did things so you had to do something too!!" We both yell.  
  
"Fine, just get this started already."  
  
::I hit play::  
  
"Here we g……HEY!! Where did the picture go?"  
  
::I wake up in a park somewhere::  
  
"Ok now where the hell am I?"  
  
"Owwy….my head hurts." I hear someone say.  
  
::turn to see Nick at the bottom of a tree::  
  
::start laughing really hard::  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" Molly asks.  
  
::turn around to see her standing right behind me::  
  
"Well Nick just fell out of a tree." I say.  
  
::Molly starts laughing::  
  
"I knew that he would fall out of something one of these days."  
  
"Hey, it really hurt!"  
  
::Molly and I laugh even harder::  
  
"Well anyway," I say (recovering from laughter)   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea." Nick says.  
  
"But I am really hungry now. I never got to eat any of the snacks."  
  
"Fine let's go find somewhere to eat."  
  
(at a pizza place)  
  
"Now that we've eaten, let's try to find out where we are."  
  
"Now for the headline of the day. Another colony was destroyed today by the unknown mobile suit."  
  
::we turn around to see where the anouncment is coming from and see the news is on::  
  
"Today colony 186 was destroyed making it the 7th colony destroyed in the last two weeks."  
  
"Well I guess that answers the question of where we are." I say.  
  
"Now as long as we are here I want to go and use mobile suits!!"  
  
"Hey don't leave us out." Nick says.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it Nick. So let's go see how we can get into a mobile suit."  
  
(outside of the mobile suit forces headquarters)  
  
"Great they won't let people who are under 18 join." Molly says.   
  
"I was so looking forward to piloting one of them."  
  
"Well who says we can't." I say.  
  
"We could just take those over there."  
  
::points to three Taurus mobile suits::  
  
"Good idea." Nick says.  
  
"But what if we get caught?" asks Molly.  
  
"Hey we've seen the show. We should know how to pilot them." I say.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
::we all hop into the Taurus suits::  
  
"Start them when I say so." I say.  
  
::Nick has already started his and is flying off::  
  
"Nick you're going to get us all killed!" Molly yells.  
  
"Well we better get out of here now." I say.  
  
"They have probably started to dispatch mobile dolls."  
  
::start up the Taurus suits and fly out::  
  
"Now Nick you see why you wait for me to tell you when to fly out?" I say. (we are being chased by mobile dolls now)  
  
"This is what happens when you do things too recklessly!"  
  
"I get it! Stop arguing with me I want to get out of here alive!"  
  
::Wing Zero appears in front of us::  
  
"SHIT!! Why does he have to show up now?" I say.  
  
::Wing Zero pulls out buster rifle and points it straight down at us::  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" we all say as we dodge the beam just as he fires destroying all the mobile dolls.  
  
"Why did we have to steal Taurus? Couldn't we have stolen a new prototype Gundam or something?" Nick asks.  
  
"These were the only things available! So quit complaining and run!" Molly says.  
  
"Well let's see the only way out of here is through this shaft." I say.  
  
"Yes, but Wing Zero is up there." Nick says.  
  
"I know that. I am just trying to find out how we are going to get out of here."  
  
"Can't we just talk to him?" asks Molly.  
  
"I don't know." I say.  
  
"But my guess would be that he would blow all of us to hell before we could get our point across."  
  
::a new model of Gundam then appears in front of us::  
  
"Another one! Why can't we get lucky sometime?" Nick says.  
  
"Hey Heero you can stop chasing them now. They're with me." We here over the com system.  
  
"Hey wait I know that voice." I say as we all stop.  
  
"It's……"  
  
"Hey guys. How are you?" Alex appears on the screen.  
  
-owari-  
  
(the end)  
  
preview - Find out who Alex is. Some fighting, and other stuff. ^^  
  
-more to come-  
  
-please review no flames- 


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this but myself.  
  
::action::  
  
(info)  
  
Thank you to my reviewer. I finally got this chapter done. Well here it is.  
  
/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/  
  
-chapter two-  
  
-reunion-  
  
"It's Alex!" Nick yells.  
  
"Yes Nick it is me. Now what the hell are you guys doing here."  
  
"Well," I say, "We were having a Gundam Wing party and ended up here."  
  
"Well this is probably not the best place to be talking as there are many OZ suits out there that are after us right now."  
  
::fly out of the colony and to the base for the Gundams::  
  
"So now how did you end up with the Gundam pilots?" I ask.  
  
"Well I just kinda appeared in the middle of their base. They thought that I was a spy at first and after a few hours of chasing me they caught me. It took them another few hours to figure out that I was not a spy."  
  
"Well that would make sense. I mean you do look a lot like a spy." Molly says.  
  
"Yeah, especially since you got Splinter Cell." I say.  
  
::Ales attempts to sneak away but trips::  
  
"Oww! Where did that plant come from?"  
  
"Well it has been there the whole time." Molly says.  
  
"Grrrrrr." Alex mumbles something "stupid Molly, always having to be right. Grrrr……"  
  
::I give Alex the death glare::  
  
"I don't care if you did save us before I will hurt you if you say bad things about Molly again."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Want me to show you?"  
  
::steps over to airlock controls::  
  
"Mey buys. (Hey guys)" misc person  
  
"Jeremy what are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
::Jeremy swallows mouthful of food::  
  
"Eating and watching the show."  
  
"What show?" I ask.  
  
"Well you are about to send Alex floating into space."  
  
"Ooooooo……that show…….Now where was I?"  
  
::reaches for the opening switch::  
  
"Ahh, you don't have to do that I won't say anymore."  
  
"Good! Well anyways. How are you doing Jeremy?"  
  
"Jusk thine, phanks. (Just fine thanks) ::swallows food:: How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Me too!" Molly says as she hits Alex over the head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine too." Nick says.  
  
"Ummmm……Jeremy?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where did you get that food? I'm really hungry!"   
  
::stomach growls really loudly::  
  
::everyone does the anime fall::  
  
"It's down there." He says stuffing as he eats an entire cake in one bite.  
  
"Alright!!" Nick and I yell.  
  
"Wait you're hungry too?" I ask.  
  
"Well yeah I always love to eat." Nick says.  
  
"O..k………let's eat!"  
  
:after eating and having Jeremy and Alex explain how they got here we were walking to the Gundam docking bay::  
  
"Well that was a good meal." I say.  
  
"You ate 50 plates of food Ben!!" Molly yells.  
  
"I told you I was hungry….well anyway when do we get our gundams?"  
  
"You will have to pass a few tests first." Jeremy says.  
  
"Don't worry they are pretty easy."  
  
::walk to the testing room::  
  
"So now what do we have to do?" Nick asks.  
  
"Well the first thing is to design your Gundam." Jeremy says.  
  
"Then you have to do some flight tests. Finally, you have to go into live fire combat training."  
  
"Yes!" I say.  
  
::everyone stares at me::  
  
"What? I like a chalange."  
  
::everyone goes back to listeing to Jeremy::  
  
"Then if you survive that you will be able to join us."  
  
::we all design and do the boring pilot simulator::  
  
"Finally the real test." I say.  
  
"Now for the live fire test you will go in one at a time against 50 mobile dolls."  
  
::I grin really wide::  
  
::Nick goes in and passes in about 5 hours::  
  
"Wow that was hard." He says as he walks out.  
  
::Molly goes in and passes in about 30 minutes::  
  
"Nick you have serious problems that was easy." She says when she get out.  
  
"Well it was hard for me"  
  
"Finally my turn." I say.  
  
::I go in::  
  
"Now this is more like it. This is actually similar to the cockpit of the gundams."  
  
::a computer asks if I want weapons training::  
  
"No." I quickly respond.  
  
"begin test" the computer says.  
  
::the screens come on and I start the test::  
  
"After one minute I figured out that this is the Gundam that I designed and knew just how to win."  
  
::I hit all the weapon controls on the flight controls and thousands of missles come out of my Gundam followed by a sweep from my quad particle cannon::  
  
::I step out and everyone asks if I failed::  
  
"What do you mean…I passed that."  
  
"But it only took you 3 minutes." Nick said.  
  
"Well in that case Molly was right it was easy." I say as I walk off to get some sleep.  
  
-owari-  
  
(the end)  
  
preview - A real fight and more conflicts. ^___^  
  
-more to come-  
  
-please review no flames- 


End file.
